Slaves of Fire
by music67love
Summary: Il n'aurait jamais crut qu'un simple concert avec le groupe préféré de sa nièce allait bouleverser à ce point sa vie. Avait-il eu raison de s'y rendre ? HPDM


**Slaves of Fire**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paraing: HPDM , of course !  
_

_Rating: M !!  
_

_Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J. K. Rowling... (hélas!) L'histoire est à moi, de même que les chansons, merci de ne pas me les prendre sans mon autorisation.  
_

_Avertissements: Homophobes ou âmes sensibles passez votre chemin, ceci est un **slash**._

_Résumé: Il n'aurait jamais crut qu'un simple concert avec le groupe préféré de sa nièce allait bouleverser à ce point sa vie. Avait-il eu raison de s'y rendre ?  
_

_Note de l'auteur: Un (petit) OS qui me trottait depuis un bon moment dans la tête... Il m'a fallut plus de 7 mois pour enfin le poster ici :p  


* * *

_« Allez... ! Steu plaît tonton Harry ! » gémit une fille d'environ 16 ans aux cheveux roux et bouclés, « J'ai le droit d'y aller que si tu m'accompagnes ! Et il faut ABSOLUMENT que j'aille voir ce groupe ! »

« Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas ce groupe ! » répliqua Harry.

« Tonton... Teu plait... »

Harry soupira. Il ne pouvait pas résister longtemps lorsque sa filleule lui faisait ces yeux là, et elle le savait pertinemment.

« OK... »

« YES ! » fit la jeune fille en lui sautant au cou pour l'embrasser sur la joue, « T'es le meilleur tonton du monde ! »

« Je sais... » fit le brun, d'un air faussement blasé.

« Par contre... J'ai un gros problème tonton... »

« Quoi ? »

« Je sais pas quoi mettre ! » s'exclama la jeune fille.

Harry secoua la tête. De toute manière, ils ne la verront pas... Enfin...

**O.O**

« Et tu es sage hein ? »

« Oui maman... »

Ca devait bien faire dix minutes qu'Harry attendait qu'Hermione lâche la grappe à sa fille. Cette dernière s'était vraiment faite belle : un slim noir, des converses grises, une chemise damier blanc et noir et un léger maquillage noir sur les yeux. _''Et dire qu'ils ne la verront même pas...'' _soupira le brun, alors que sa nièce entrait dans la voiture.

« Kaya !!!!!!! » s'exclama-t-elle tout à coup, faisant violement sursauter Harry.

« 'Tain fait gaffe, j'ai faillit faire une crise cardiaque ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends d'hurler comme ça ? »

« Je vais voir les SOF ! C'est trop génialeuh ! »

_''Ah les jeunes... Tous bons à enfermer!''_ pensa le brun en adressant pourtant un sourire attendrit à sa nièce. Y a pas à dire, il l'adorait sa petite folle !

« C'est peut-être génial, mais évite de me faire mourir d'une crise cardiaque, parce que tu pourras pas aller au concert sinon. »

« Désolé tonton 'Ry. » fit la jeune fille, d'un air pas désolée du tout, en appuyant sur l'autoradio.

« Hey ! Je t'ai permit ? » fit semblant de s'offusquer Harry.

« Chut tonton ! C'est eux ! »

_Et je sais, que jamais tu ne reviendras..._

_Mais je ne cesse d'espérer, parce que_

_Tu es ma vie, ma vie_

_Sans toi, je ne suis plus que..._

_Un homme vide,_

_Un homme sans âme,_

_Un homme sans toi_

Harry secoua la tête, alors que sa filleul fredonnait les paroles. Quelles paroles stupides... Il aurait pensé qu'_il_ aurait fait mieux, mais non. Ces paroles sont vraiment stupides. Il soupira en pensant qu'il aurait le droit à ce genre de chose pendant plus de deux heures, alors qu'il aurait put gentiment rester chez lui et s'abrutir devant sa télévision. Mais non ! Il fallait qu'il cède à sa nièce !

Ils arrivèrent rapidement – au plus grand damne d'Harry – et ce dernier gara la voiture pas trop loin. La foule se pressait et attendait impatiemment que les portes s'ouvrent.

« Il y a un monde fou ! » soupira le brun, en emboîtant le pas à sa nièce, toute guillerette. Mais que ne ferait-il pas pour qu'elle soit heureuse ?

« J'y crois toujours pas ! Je vais voir les SOF ! Tu te rends compte tonton ? »

La jeune fille sauta et tapa des mains, mais personne ne se retourna. Apparemment, plusieurs parents avaient le même genre de problèmes avec leurs enfants.

« Tu m'excuseras si je ne saute pas de joie... »

« Tonton ! Tu pourrais être un peux plus enthousiaste quand même ! »

« Je pourrais... »

Sa nièce soupira, mais elle ne perdit pas pour autant son sourire béat. Moins d'une heure et elle les verrait. Merlin savait qu'elle avait hâte !

La file d'attente n'avançait pas, même lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Finalement, il ne fallut pas moins de quarante minutes pour qu'Harry et sa nièce entrent dans la salle de concert et trouvent leur place. Ils avaient été placés au premier rang. C'était Harry qui avait acheté ces tickets pour l'anniversaire de sa filleule. Il avait l'argent et il savait qu'être devant ferait plus que plaisir à sa filleule.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui foutent ? Ils devraient être là depuis dix minutes ! » maugréa le brun. Ce n'est pas qu'il avait hâte de les voir, bien au contraire, mais pour lui, plus vite ils seront là, plus vite ce sera fini et il pourra enfin reprendre le cours normal de sa vie.

« Arrêtes de râler tonton ! Tu sais bien que les artistes ne sont jamais à l'heure ! »

_''Si on peut appeler ça des artistes...'' _pensa-t-il, sans toutefois le dire à haute voix, car il savait que sa nièce l'engueulerait à nouveau. Mais ce n'était tout de même pas de sa faute s'il ne les aimaient pas, si ?

Soudain, la salle devint noire, et toutes les fans en furies présentes dans la salle se mirent à hurler. Harry se demanda, l'espace d'un instant, si ses pauvres oreilles survivraient toute la soirée, mais il n'eut pas le temps de plus s'étendre sur la question que les projecteurs s'allumèrent et illuminèrent la scène.

« C'est eux ! » s'écria sa nièce, excitée au possible.

Le chanteur n'était pas encore là. Les musiciens commencèrent à jouer, une musique entraînante et une voix retentit soudainement, sûrement de derrière les coulisses. Les hurlements reprirent de plus belle, et allèrent crescendo lorsque le chanteur arriva enfin sur scène.

_Tu me dis "Je t'aime"_

_Moi je m'en fous_

_Je te l'ai dit_

_Nous deux, c'est:_

_Pas à la vie, pas à la mort_

_Pas de "Je t'aime" ni de "Pour toujours"_

_Nous deux c'est juste:_

_Un jeu, une envie,_

_Du sexe c'est tout ce que je veux_

_Il_ n'avait pas changé, et Harry se surprit à détailler son corps. Les cheveux blonds étaient un peu plus longs et étaient à présent laissés libre. Lorsqu'_il_ bougeait, ses cheveux flottaient autour de _lui_, telle une auréole autour de sa tête. Mais _il_ n'était pas un ange, le brun le savait bien...

_Non ne pleure pas_

_Je ne me fous pas de toi tu sais_

_C'est juste que tu n'es pas celle que je veux_

_C'est juste que tu es toi_

_Je te l'ai dit,_

_Nous deux c'est :_

_Pas à la vie, pas à la mort_

_Pas de "Je t'aime" ni de "Pour toujours"_

_Nous deux c'est juste:_

_Un jeu, une envie,_

_Du sexe c'est tout ce que je veux_

_Il_ était vêtu de cuir, des pieds à la tête, ce qui avantageait son corps de rêve. Les filles étaient à la limite de s'évanouir, surtout lorsqu'_il_ se retourna pour aller voir son bassiste, exécutant, en même temps, un léger déhanché. Sa voix était devenue légèrement plus rocailleuse, mais peut-être n'était-ce dû qu'à la musique...

_Arrête de pleurer s'il te plaît..._

_En plus de faire couler ton maquillage,_

_Tu me fais chier_

_C'est bon, t'as gagné_

_Dégage de chez moi, parce que nous deux c'est :_

_Pas à la vie, pas à la mort_

_Pas de "Je t'aime" ni de "Pour toujours"_

_Nous deux c'est juste:_

_Un jeu, une envie,_

_Du sexe c'est tout ce que je veux_

_''Cette chanson est d'un pathétique''_, pensa Harry. Et elle lui rappelait tellement de souvenirs... Tellement de souvenirs qu'il aurait voulut à jamais oublier, à jamais enfouir au fin fond de sa mémoire. Mais il n'y arrivait tout simplement pas et il lui arrivait souvent de se remémorer la douceur de _ses_ doigts sur sa peau, la tendresse de _ses_ baisers, _son_ corps laiteux. Il secoua la tête en remarquant que la chanson était finie et qu'_il_ en entamait une autre.

_Je ne t'ai jamais oublié, _

_Malgré tous mes essais,_

_J'ai ta voix gravée dans ma tête,_

_J'ai tes doigts gravés sur ma peau_

_J'ai souvent eu envie de t'appeler, _

_Mais je ne l'ai jamais fait,_

_Je n'ai jamais eu le courage,_

_J'ai toujours eu peur que tu me dises :_

_Que tu m'as oublié,_

_Que tu as oublié nos baisers,_

_Que tu ne m'as jamais aimé,_

_Alors que moi..._

_Alors que moi..._

_J'ai même changé de ville,_

_Pour ne plus avoir à te voir,_

_Pour ne plus avoir à souffrir,_

_Pour ne plus avoir à le voir_

_Pourquoi te prenais-t-il la main ?_

_Pourquoi souriais-tu avec lui ?_

_Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas comme ça avec moi ?  
Peut-être que je ne le méritais pas..._

_Que tu m'as oublié,_

_Que tu as oublié nos baisers,_

_Que tu ne m'as jamais aimé,_

_Alors que moi..._

_Alors que moi..._

Cette fois-ci, Harry ne trouva rien à redire. Comment a-t-_il_ fait pour décrire si justement ce qu'il avait ressenti ? Comment faisait-_il_ pour avoir l'air si triste ? Pourtant tout était de _sa_ faute... Juste de _sa_ faute...

« Bonjour Londres ! Ca va ? » demanda le chanteur à la fin de la chanson.

_''Nan ! Parce que tu es en face de moi...'' _pensa Harry, mais il ne dit rien, laissant les fans crier un ''Oui !!!!'' unanime. _Il_ continua de leur parler, avant de reprendre le concert. Les chansons qui suivirent étaient toutes aussi vides et sans intérêts que la première – du moins à l'opinion d'Harry, car les autres spectateurs avaient l'air de bien s'amuser. Le brun, quant à lui, ne faisait que détailler _son_ corps. _Il_ ne le regarda pas un seul instant et le Sauveur en fut presque déçut.

« Pour la dernière chanson, j'aurait besoin de quelqu'un. »

Aussitôt, un cri plus fort que les autres retentit dans la salle et tira Harry de sa léthargie. Le projecteur fit le tour de la salle et le chanteur désigna soudain quelqu'un. Et ce quelqu'un était assis à côté de Harry... On plutôt était assise.

« Tonton Harry ! C'est moi ! »

Harry sourit et toucha quelques secondes le dos de sa nièce, l'encourageant ainsi à aller sur scène. Il s'était trompé finalement, ils la verraient...

Le chanteur l'aida à monter sur scène et l'attira à lui. Sa nièce était aux anges et, malgré sa haine contre _lui_, Harry fut heureux pour elle.

« Ouah ! Tu es très belle ! »

« Merci... » fit sa nièce en rougissant.

« Alors dis-moi, comment s'appelle cette charmante créature ? »

_''Arrête avec ta drague à deux balles... Si tu continue comme ça, je monte sur scène !''_ pensa le brun.

« Lyana. »

« Bon alors Lyana, je t'explique le principe... Tout d'abord, est-ce que tu sais chanter ? »

« Ben euh... Je sais pas trop... »

« Est-ce que tu es venu avec quelqu'un de ta famille ? »

« Oui, avec mon oncle Harry. »

« On va lui demander alors. »

A ces mots, Harry se fit tout petit. C'était quoi cette idée à la con encore ? Le projecteur le trouva bien vite et le brun fut bien obligé de monter sur scène.

« Tu ne nous a pas dit que ton oncle était une célébrité Lyana ! » s'exclama le chanteur en reconnaissant Harry. « Quelle chance nous avons ! Harry Potter est dans la salle, mesdames, messieurs ! »

Et un nouveau hurlement retentit. _''Je vais l'étrangler...''_

« Alors, dîtes-moi, est-ce que votre nièce sait chanter ? »

Le Sauveur se retient de sortir une remarque acide, comme au temps où ils se connaissaient. Mais, à présent, il fallait faire comme si de rien n'était. Et il ne voulait pas faire subir une trop forte humiliation à sa nièce, qui ne lui pardonnerait sans doute jamais.

« Bien sûr qu'elle sait chanter... Et Merlin sait que je préfèrerais qu'elle évite de tout le temps chanter vos chansons... »

Oups... Il aurait peut-être dû se taire. Lyana lui envoya un regard noir, et le brun se contenta de hausser les épaules d'un air contrit.

« Ca veut donc dire que tu connais bien nos chansons ? » demanda le chanteur sans se départir de son sourire, qu'Harry avait très envie, à ce moment précis, de lui arracher.

« Je les connais toutes par coeur... » dit la jeune fille, gênée.

« C'est parfait dans ce cas ! Mr Potter, vous pouvez retourner vous asseoir. »

« Je n'ai pas le droit de chanter avec vous ? »

Un deuxième regard noir de la part de sa filleule. Il n'avait pas réussit à la retenir celle-là. Bah, tant pis, _il_ savait à qui _il_ avait à faire en le faisant monter sur scène.

« Mais si vous voulez... Vous connaissez, vous aussi, nos chansons par coeur ? »

Il avait oublié qu'_il_ avait aussi du répondant.

« J'avais oublié ce détail... Je retourne à ma place. » dit-il en souriant.

Sa nièce le suivit les yeux, visiblement pas très heureuse de l'intervention de son parrain.

« Donc tu sais chanter et tu connais nos chansons par coeur... »

La jeune fille acquiesça, rouge. Ça faisait vraiment groupie en chaleur dit ainsi...

« Alors je t'explique le principe. Je vais chanter ''Cher toi'' et... »

Mais le chanteur n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que toutes les fans se mirent à hurler. Il fallut cinq bonnes minutes pour réussir à les faire taire.

« Donc, je disais... Je vais chanter ''Cher toi''. Enfin, je vais chanter une strophe, puis tu chanteras une strophe, etc. Et la dernière strophe, on la chantera ensemble. Je te ferais signe quand ce sera à ton tour et quant tu devras t'arrêter. Okay ? »

Lyana acquiesça simplement de la tête, trop émue pour pouvoir parler. On lui apporta un micro. Le chanteur se tourna vers ses musiciens et leur fit un signe de la main. Une musique lente se mit à résonner dans la salle, avant que le chanteur ne se mette à chanter, d'une voix douce.

_Je ne sais pas comment je dois t'appeler._

_A vrai dire, je ne sais même pas si j'en ai le droit. _

_Tu es si inaccessible _

_Que je me dis que je ne devrais pas_

_Avoir le droit de t'écrire cette lettre._

_Je n'ai pas le droit de te faire perdre ton temps._

_Surtout pas pour lire une lettre aussi débile que celle-là._

Le chanteur fit un signe discret de la main à la jeune fille, et sa voix claire retentit à son tour.

_Je sais que tu me mépriseras _

_Encore plus après l'avoir lue,_

_C'est pourquoi je ne t'écris que maintenant, _

_Au moment où je suis sûr que l'on ne se verra plus jamais._

Sa voix était claire, et aucune fausse note n'en sortit. Le chanteur lui sourit, apparemment heureux de la façon dont elle avait chanté.

_Mon coeur saigne à cette pensée, _

_Mais je ne vois pas quel prétexte_

_Je pourrais inventer pour que l'on se revoie._

Toujours une voix lente, douce, mais si masculine à la fois... A nouveau, un signe de la main prévint Lyana que c'était à elle de chanter.

_La nostalgie ?_

_Peut-être..._

La strophe était minuscule, mais difficile à chanter, et la jeune fille s'en sortit plutôt bien, au vu du sourire continuel qui ornait les lèvres du chanteur lorsqu'il la regardait chanter.

_Dans moins d'une heure,_

_Tu me quitteras à tout jamais,_

_Et aussi idiot que cela puisse paraître,_

_Je ne veux, ni ne peux m'y résoudre. _

_Mais je le dois, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Après tout, je n'ai aucun pouvoir sur toi..._

A nouveau à lui de chanter... Cette fois, il prit la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne, et la fit tourner sur elle-même, lentement. Une pression plus forte...

_Je vais finir ma lettre ici, _

_Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait perdre ton temps_

_Dans une lettre qui ne veut rien dire_

_Et qui ne t'apporteras rien._

A nouveau, la jeune fille tourna, et se retrouva propulsée dans les bras du chanteur, quelques secondes à peine. Une nouvelle pression, et, cette fois-ci, deux voix qui s'élèvent en même temps.

_Juste une dernière petite chose,_

_La chose la plus importante _

_Et la raison de cette lettre :_

_Je t'aime._

Deux regards ancrés l'un dans l'autre, parfaitement coordonnés, comme répétés. Une ovation retentit dans la salle alors que, quelques secondes avant, on n'entendait que la voix des chanteurs. Il la prit dans ses bras, avant de lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille que personne n'entendit, puis il l'aida à redescendre. Le concert se finit ici, après cinq rappels, quelques paroles pour le public et un ou deux évanouissements.

Lyana était, depuis qu'elle était descendue de scène, sur un petit nuage. Elle n'en revenait pas : elle avait chanté avec les Slaves of Fire ! Elle avait chanté avec _lui _!

Lorsque toutes les lumières se rallumèrent enfin, Harry et Lyana sortirent. Mais ils furent interceptés par un agent de sécurité.

« Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît. »

« Quoi ? C'est quoi cette mascarade encore ? » demanda Harry, mécontent. Il voulait sortir d'ici au plus vite, et voilà que cet agent lui faisait perdre son temps.

« Les Slaves of Fire veulent vous voir. »

_''Les Slaves of Fire veulent nous voir... Mais qu'ils aillent se faire foutre !''_ pensa le brun, en s'apprêtant à partir. Mais c'était sans compter sur sa nièce, qui elle hurla de joie.

« Allez viens tonton. » fit la jeune fille en tirant ledit tonton par la manche.

Et Harry ne put donc que se laisser tirer par sa nièce. Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans ce qui semblait être les loges. Les quatre membres du groupe les attendaient, assis dans de confortables fauteuils.

« Bonjour Potter. » fit le chanteur, sans se lever.

« Malfoy... Nott... Zabini... Parkinson... » les salua Harry.

« Tu... Tu les connais ? » s'étonna Lyana, en les regardant tours à tours.

« Je suis déçut Potter... Tu n'as même pas dit à ta nièce que tu connaissais les Slaves of Fire ? » railla le blond.

« Comment dire Malfoy... J'ai plutôt essayer de t'oublier vois-tu. »

Une lueur de tristesse passa dans les yeux gris, mais ce fut si rapide qu'Harry se demanda s'il l'avait vraiment vu passé, ou si ce n'était que le reflet de la lumière.

« Mais dis-moi... Qui sont tes parents ? A en voir la couleur de tes cheveux, tu es une Weasley, pas vrai ? » demanda Malfoy en s'adressant à Lyana cette fois.

« Ma mère est une Weasley. »

« Et ton père ? »

« Je n'ai pas de père. »

« Vraiment ? » s'intéressa Malfoy, avant d'être frappé par le coude de Parkinson.

« J'ai deux mères. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-il à nouveau, et cette fois, ce fut le coude de Zabini qu'il se prit dans les côtes. « Mais lâchez-moi merde ! J'ai droit de lui demander qui sont ses parents ! »

« Tu es pathétique Draco. » souffla Zabini.

« Je t'emmerde Blaise. »

« Mais calmez-vous à la fin ! » s'exclama Parkinson.

« Ta gueule Pansy ! » firent les deux jeunes hommes, exactement au même moment, faisant secouer la tête de la jeune femme d'un air las.

« Et qui es ta deuxième mère ? » demanda Nott.

Tous les regards convergèrent en sa direction. Malgré qu'il ait été un Serpentard, Nott ne s'intéressait que très peu à la vie privée des gens. Les autres s'étonnèrent donc qu'il pose une question d'ordre aussi personnel.

« Bah quoi ? J'ai le droit de poser la question, non ? »

Harry sourit. Des quatre, Nott était son préféré. Plus calme, toujours un peu rêveur et discret, il ne ressemblait en rien aux trois autres, et Harry s'était une fois demandé comment il avait fait pour atterrir à Serpentard. Il lui avait suffit de le voir à l'action dans un de ses plans pour le comprendre : Nott était vraiment machiavélique.

« Elle s'appelle Hermione. » dit la jeune fille.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, excepté celui de Harry qui était, bien sûr, au courant.

« Weasley fille et Granger ? » s'étonna le blond.

Lyana hocha de la tête. Visiblement, il n'y avait pas que son oncle qui connaissait les Slaves of Fire, mais ses parents aussi.

« Moi qui était sûr que Granger se marierai avec Weasmoche garçon... »

« Malfoy... »

« Désolé Potty, ça m'a échappé. »

_''Ils ont même l'air de bien se connaître, au vu des surnoms qu'ils utilisent. Je me demande où ils se sont rencontrés,'' _se demanda la jeune fille, sans oser poser la question à voix haute.

« On s'est connu à Poudlard... Tes parents et Potter étaient à Gryffondor, et nous à Serpentard. » dit Nott, comme s'il avait perçut la question dans les yeux de la jeune fille.

« Vous vous êtes connus à Poudlard ? Quelle chance... »

En effet, le fabuleux château avait brûlé pendant la Guerre et il n'en restait rien. Une nouvelle académie sorcière avait donc été créée à l'emplacement des ruines. Le château était certes identique, mais tout ce qui faisait son charme avait disparut, comme son passé et ses passages secrets.

Il y eu un blanc, durant lequel Harry et les SOF se regardaient. Chacun se disait que l'autre avait bien changé...

« Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie Malfoy, mais faut que je rentre. Et Lyana avec. » dit finalement Harry. Malfoy le mettait mal à l'aise, et il n'avait qu'une hâte : rentrer chez lui et oublier tout ça.

« Je vais vous raccompagner. » dit le blond en se levant.

« Je t'ai rien demandé à ce que je sache Malfoy. »

« Ne fais donc pas cette tête Potty... Tu as peur de quoi ? »

_''Que je te saute dessus...'' _pensa-t-il, en haussant les épaules pour montrer qu'il se fichait de savoir si le chanteur les raccompagnait ou non.

« Bien... On va prendre ma voiture. »

« Et je fais comment pour ma voiture ? »

« T'auras qu'à transplaner ici... Y a des moments où je me demande si tu as un cerveau. »

« Ne t'en fais pas, je me demande la même chose pour toi. »

Ils eurent chacun un sourire ironique, avant que Malfoy ne se retourne et prenne son manteau.

« M'attendez pas, j'irai directement à l'hôtel. » dit-il à l'attention de ses musiciens, qui acquiescèrent.

Ils sortirent et Harry frissonna à cause de l'air froid. La voiture du blond était garée derrière la salle de concert. C'était une voiture assez simple, et non pas un cabriolet ou une limousine comme le brun s'y attendait. Ils montèrent dans la voiture, Malfoy au volant, Harry à côté de lui, Lyana à l'arrière et le blond démarra. Le début du trajet se fit en silence, et il ne fut rompu que lorsque le chanteur demanda à la jeune fille où elle habitait.

Malfoy appuya sur l'autoradio pour combler ce silence. ''Cher toi'' était en train de passer, et le chanteur éteignit alors subitement. Harry et sa nièce ne dirent rien, surpris, et la jeune fille se contenta donc de fredonner les paroles.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant chez Hermione et Ginny. Une petite maison et un jardin, voilà ce que donnait comme vue la maison de l'extérieur. Harry sortit de la voiture, et sa filleule également. Une sonnerie plus tard, les deux mères étaient devant la porte, serrant leur fille jusqu'à l'étouffement.

« Tout c'est bien passé ? » demanda Hermione en faisant la bise au brun.

« On va dire ça... Je laisse à Lyana le soin de tout te raconter, elle fait ça mille fois mieux que moi. » sourit Harry en décoiffant sa nièce.

« Tonton ! » râla la jeune fille en essayant de se recoiffer.

« La voiture n'est pas à toi, Ry... » remarqua Ginny en jetant un coup d'oeil discret dans la rue.

« Lyana te racontera. » dit à nouveau le brun, avant de prendre congé.

Il revint dans la voiture, et Malfoy démarra au quart de tour.

« Tu habites où ? »

« Square Grimmaud. Tu n'as pas oublié où c'est, j'imagine ? »

Malfoy ne répondit pas et continua de conduire. Un silence pesant prit place dans l'habitacle, que le chanteur se décida finalement à rompre.

« Ta nièce chante bien... »

« Je sais... Et j'ai le droit à son ''talent'' à longueur de journée... Surtout qu'elle ne chante que tes chansons. »

Ce n'était pas vraiment une pique, pas comme lorsqu'il avait été sur scène. Non, c'était juste une simple constatation. Son coeur oscillait entre deux sentiments : le bonheur de le revoir et la colère à cause de tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir.

Un superbe créno sortit Harry de ses pensées. Ils étaient arrivés chez lui... Enfin chez son parrain plutôt. Il avait toujours une pensée pour lui quand il entrait dans ce manoir, et des regrets lui étreignaient souvent le coeur lorsqu'il pensait qu'il aurait pu vivre avec Sirius.

« Tu veux prendre un verre ? » demanda le brun, sans savoir pourquoi il demandait ça à sa Némésis.

« Je ne voudrais pas te déranger. »

« Malfoy... Si ça me dérangeait, je ne te l'aurais pas proposé. »

Le blond accepta finalement. Harry se débattit un moment avec les sorts, avant de les faire entrer tous les deux dans un couloir illuminé.

A peine eut-il fermé la porte, que Malfoy se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Le brun le repoussa immédiatement.

« Tu me fais quoi là Malfoy ? Tu crois que moi, j'ai envie de t'embrasser ? »

« Ne me ment pas Potter... J'ai vu ton regard quand j'étais sur scène. »

« Qu... Quel regard ? » bafouilla Harry, honteux d'avoir été prit sur le fait.

« Le même que je suis en train de poser sur toi Potter... »

Les yeux du blond étaient devenus d'une couleur métallique dû au désir, et le Sauveur ne put s'empêcher de reculer d'un pas. Ce regard... Il lui rappelait tellement de choses.

Il fut vite acculé contre le mur, et Malfoy en profita pour se coller contre lui.

« Je te veux Potter... Là, maintenant, tout de suite. Je veux ta bite dans mon cul... » fit-il en collant son érection contre l'entrejambe du brun, qui ne tarda pas à se réveiller non plus. « Je veux que tu me défonces... J'ai attendu que ça toute la soirée... Si tu savais le mal que je me suis donné pour ne pas bander en plein milieu du concert... Et avec le cuir ça se serait vu tout de suite... »

L'esprit d'Harry divagua immédiatement sur un Malfoy en érection en plein milieu d'une salle de concert bondée, et il se dit qu'il préférait nettement quand le chanteur ne bandait qu'en sa présence. Une langue taquine vint se poser sur ses lèvres, et le Sauveur ne la repoussa pas cette fois. Il n'en avait tout simplement pas envie.

« T'imagines même pas combien je te veux... Tu m'excites à un point inimaginable... Harry... » chuchota le blond à l'oreille de son futur amant, qui eu une bouffée de chaleur.

« Alors arrêtes de parler et passe à l'action. »

« J'aime cet état d'esprit. » sourit le chanteur en embrassant les lèvres roses.

Le baiser devint immédiatement passionné et violent. Il n'y avait pas de place pour la tendresse dans leurs gestes. C'était comme si ce désir, brimé pendant ces dernières années, avait décidé de ressortir maintenant. Malfoy enleva rapidement la chemise du brun, l'arrachant presque, puis il se baissa pour descendre le pantalon et le boxer d'un coup sec.

Le sexe du brun était palpitant, et n'attendait que lui. Ce soir, Harry aurait la meilleure pipe de sa vie...

« Draco... » gémit le brun en sentant le souffle de son amant sur sa verge.

Ledit Draco décida alors d'engloutir le sexe dressé d'un coup. La sensation d'humidité sur son sexe si chaud fit hurler Harry de bonheur. Il s'accrocha désespérément aux cheveux de son amant, essayant de tenir droit sous les assauts de langue et les vas et viens humides. Ses gémissements emplissaient la pièce, surpassant ceux de succion.

« Draco... » gémit-il à nouveau, faisant quitter la bouche du blond de son sexe.

« J'suis trop serré... » murmura ce dernier en se relevant. « Aide-moi... »

Le brun se dépêcha de répondre à cette demande, se battant contre le haut trop moulant. Mais le pantalon lui posa plus de problèmes encore. En effet, il formait presque comme une deuxième peau et, avec l'érection plutôt proéminente, il n'en était que plus difficile à ôter.

« Malfoy... Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit de mettre ce genre de pantalons ? »

« Pourquoi... Il ne te plait pas ? » ronronna ce dernier.

« Si mais... Il est chiant à enlever ! »

« Pressé Potty ? »

« Tu crois ? »

Finalement, Harry jeta un sort sur la pantalon qui tomba tout seul. Les chaussures et chaussettes disparurent également. Leurs bouches s'étaient tout naturellement retrouvée et ne s'étaient plus lâchées. Leurs érections se touchaient, se caressaient au rythme de leurs hanches.

Draco se tourna soudain, mettant ainsi fin au baiser. Les mains posées à plats sur le mur et les fesses arquées, en une invitation on ne peux plus clair.

« Maintenant. » dit-il simplement, et le brun obéit à l'ordre, enfonçant deux de ses doigts en lui.

« Potter... Ce n'est pas tes doigts que je demandais. » s'impatienta le blond, après un gémissement de plaisir.

« Mais... Tu n'es pas préparé ! »

« M'en branle ! Je te veux Potty, et MAINTENANT ! »

Harry retira donc ses doigts et, tout en maintenant les hanches du blond, pénétra en lui d'un coup sec. Draco lâcha un gémissement de douleur, mais Harry ne s'arrêta pas, sachant parfaitement que le blond lui en voudrait. Et, de toute façon, il ne pourrait pas s'arrêter. Pas après être à nouveau dans son corps, pas après avoir réussit à le posséder à nouveau. Toutes ces années... Comment a-t-il fait pour tenir sans jamais plus ressentir ça, ressentir cet antre si chaud autour de son sexe ?

Les fesses de Malfoy virent cogner contre le bassin du brun, signe qu'il commençait à prendre du plaisir, tous comme ses gémissements le démontrait. Alors Harry accéléra encore plus les mouvements, ressortant du blond avant de le pénétrer à nouveau complètement, ce à quoi le blond lui répondit en un hurlement de plaisir.

« Harry... » gémit le blond, en tournant la tête pour l'embrasser.

Leurs langues jouèrent un instant ensembles, de même que la main du brun sur un des mamelons rosé de son amant. Un coup plus fort sur la prostate de Draco le fit venir, et il rejetta la tête en arrière, libérant sa semence sur le mur. Un coup de rein plus tard, Harry vint aussi, à l'intérieur de son amant.

La jouissance fit perdre pied à Draco, et les deux amants s'écroulèrent au sol, toujours emboîtés l'un dans l'autre, au beau milieu du couloir. Il fallut un petit moment avant que le blond ne décide à se lever. La semence de Harry coula entre ses jambes fuselées, ainsi qu'un peu de sang. A la vue de ce liquide rouge, le brun se sentit coupable.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait mal... » murmura-t-il.

« Quoi ? Oh ça... C'est rien. »

« Si... J'ai dû te faire mal. »

« Potter. Je vais bien, alors arrête de t'excuser. » fit le blond en cherchant ses habits.

Harry se leva soudain, et attrapa Malfoy par la taille pour le porter jusqu'au salon... comme une princesse.

« Potty ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Lâche-moi ! »

« Nan. » répondit le brun en posant son ''paquet'' sur le canapé.

Il invoqua une crème et, avant que Draco ait eu le temps de réagir, il s'assit sur le bas de son dos, à l'envers.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Potter ? »

Ledit Potter ne répondit pas, et pressa le contenu du tube dans sa main. Il en mit sur ses doigts, et massa l'intérieur des fesses du blond, sans faire pénétrer ses doigts à l'intérieur. Un frisson traversa Draco, et il pesta contre son amant.

« Je te soigne Malfoy. »

Les doigts entrèrent dans l'anneau rose, appliquant la crème. Avoir Potter nu et assis sur ses reins, en plus de ces doigts à l'intérieur de lui excita à nouveau le blond, et il essaya tant bien que mal de se pousser.

« Tttt... J'ai pas fini. » fit le brun en bloquant les mouvements de son amant en serrant les jambes.

« Potter... J'ai un petit problème. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda ce dernier, en ressentant le même genre de problème que son homologue. « Je crois que j'ai le même. » finit-il en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

« J'peux me tourner ? »

Harry ne dit rien et se leva sur le canapé, avant de se retourner pour faire face au blond.

« En effet... Le même problème... » sourit ce dernier en se léchant les babines.

Le brun sourit et descendit du canapé.

« Assieds-toi... »

Draco exécuta l'ordre, et se retrouva, un Harry entre les jambes et son sexe dans la bouche de son amant.

« Harry ! » gémit Malfoy en s'accrochant au canapé.

De longs vas et viens, puis une bouche qui se retire, faisant gémir un certain blond de frustration. Le Sauveur se releva, faisant basculer son amant pour qu'il soit couché sur le canapé.

« Cette fois-ci, je serais doux... » chuchota le brun en embrassant doucement les lèvres rouges.

Sa bouche descendit lentement, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau sur son passage, avant de tracer un mot sur le ventre plat du blond à l'aide de sa langue.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as marqué ? »

« Hmmm... Peut-être que je te le dirai... Un jour... » fit le brun, en embrassant le nombril.

Il se redressa, puis fit pénétrer deux de ses doigts dans l'antre chaud du blond. Il attendit que ce dernier gémisse de plaisir, avant d'en rajouter un troisième. Puis, quand il fut assuré que Draco n'aurait plus mal, il se décida enfin à le pénétrer, tout doucement.

Il regarda attentivement le visage de son amant, mais aucune douleur ne passa sur son beau visage. Seul le plaisir semblait marquer ses traits, de même que la bouche entre ouverte et les yeux mi-clos.

« Bouge... »

Harry ne se fit pas prier et fit de longs et langoureux vas et viens. Il avait juré de le prendre en douceur cette fois, et il refusa donc d'accélérer la cadence, malgré sa forte envie de le faire.

« Potter...Plus vite ! »

« Harry... »

« Quoi Harry ? »

« Je m'appelle Harry... » fit le brun en saisissant, par la même occasion, le sexe jusque là délaissé de son amant.

« Harryyyyy ! » gémit Draco au contact de cette main sur son sexe.

Il se libéra à cet instant en un long gémissement de bonheur. Harry le suivit presque immédiatement et ils s'écroulèrent l'un sur l'autre, morts de fatigue.

Le brun se retira de son amant et conjura une couverture, s'endormant dans les bras rassurants de Draco. Combien de fois en avait-il rêvé ?

**OooOooO**

Le soleil les réveilla, toujours dans la même position. Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux, pour tomber sur le visage encore endormit de son amant. Il eut un sourire attendrit et se releva en essayant de ne pas le réveiller. Il reposa la couverture sur le corps blanc, avant de d'enfiler son boxer. Le facteur avait déjà posé le journal devant sa porte, et le brun faillit faire une crise cardiaque en voyant la première page.

« Potter ? T'es où ? »

« J'arrive Malfoy... »

Le visage blême de Potter alerta le blond.

« Un problème ? »

« Regarde. » dit simplement le Sauveur en lui tendant le journal.

En première page et en caractères gras, il y avait marqué :

_**''Le Sauveur et le chanteur des Slaves of Fire, ensembles ?''**_

Et, en dessous, une photos où l'on voyait les deux amants, torses nus, en train de s'embrasser à perdre haleine, sur le canapé.

« Comment ont-ils eu cette photo ? »

« Je sais pas... Je suppose que, comme je n'ai pas eu le temps de poser mes sorts, ils ont simplement regardés par la fenêtre. »

Draco tourna la page, pour trouver un article entier sur eux. Et une photo où l'on voyait nettement Harry pénétrer le blond, même si la photo avait été coupée au niveau de leur bassin. Le chanteur parcourut rapidement l'article.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent ? »

« Bah... Rien de neuf. Qu'on couchait ensemble quand on était à Poudlard, qu'on s'est re-rencontré pendant mon concert, que je t'ai raccompagné chez toi... Ils disent même que ta nièce a une superbe voix. »

« Et... ? »

« C'est à peu près tout. Ah non, ils disent qu'on s'est toujours secrètement aimés mais qu'on a jamais oser se l'avouer. Pathétique. »

« Ouais... Pathétique... » répéta le brun.

Et pourtant ? Si c'était si pathétique, pourquoi avait-il tracé ces mots sur le ventre du blond ? Pourquoi ressentait-il _ça_ quand il le voyait, quand il le touchait ?

« Selon eux, on a vécut cet amour caché à cause de la peur de la réaction de nos proches et de la foule. Et il est noté ici qu'un sondage va prochainement être fait pour voir si, je cite, ''Notre Sauveur national et le talentueux chanteur des Slaves of Fire forment un beau couple''. Pathétique... » fit le blond en se levant.

Il récupéra ses habits dans le couloir et les revêtit rapidement. Un coup d'oeil à l'extérieur le dissuada de passer par la porte. En effet, la rue était remplie par des badauds, qui essayaient d'apercevoir le couple.

« Ca va être chaud pour sortir... » murmura-t-il pour lui même, en continuant de regarder par la fenêtre.

Harry le rejoignit et, soudain, des hurlements s'élevèrent. Apparemment, les fans et autres ''spectateurs'' venaient de les apercevoir.

« Tu ne peux pas transplaner d'ici... C'est pas une zone prévue pour. »

« Et merde... »

« Tu peux rester ici... Enfin si tu veux. » proposa le brun, presque certain que Draco allait refuser.

« J'ai des concerts de prévu ce soir, demain, après-demain... Et pendant plus de trois mois, chaque soir et que dans des villes différentes. Je pars à Paris ce soir. »

« Oh... Ben bon courage pour traverser la foule dans ce cas. »

« Ne t'en fais pas Potter, j'ai connut pire. » dit le blond, avec un sourire qu'Harry qualifia de ''machiavélique''.

Le brun aussi avait connu des tels bains de foules, mais là, c'était différent. Qu'est-ce qui disait que tous ces fans n'allaient pas mettre le chanteur en pièce pour avoir oser coucher avec lui ?

« Merci pour cette superbe nuit, Harry... » murmura le blond en l'embrassant chastement et en ouvrant la porte.

Aussitôt, les fans hurlèrent et certaines escaladèrent même le portail. Le Sauveur retint le chanteur par la manche, inquiet.

« Malfoy, tu es sûr que... ? »

« Ne t'en fais pas Potty... J'y arriverais. »

Et il descendit les escaliers, confiant. Il fit un magnifique sourire à ses fans, ainsi qu'aux photographes, qui ne manquèrent pas de prendre Harry en photo, en boxer sur le palier. Mais ce dernier ne s'en souciait pas. Il avait peur pour Draco, car il savait très bien ce qu'une bande de fans en délires étaient capables de causer comme dommages. Mais il ne se passa rien, et c'est à coups de sourires et d'autographes que son amant d'une nuit arriva à regagner sa voiture. Un dernier salut de la main en sa direction et il démarra, laissant les badauds devant la porte du brun, qui lui se décida enfin à rentrer chez lui.

Il posa les sorts qu'il avait oublié de mettre auparavant et qui empêchait les intrus de dépasser le portail. Il s'adossa ensuite à la porte, vidé. Malfoy partait pendant trois mois.

« Et alors ? Tu ne l'as pas vu pendant dix-sept ans, et là tu larmoies parce que tu ne le verras pas pendant trois mois ? Pathétique... » dit-il à voix haute, en frappant le sol. Il était vraiment trop con...

La journée se déroula lentement pour Harry. Il ne pensait à rien, faisant les gestes de manière automatique, s'affalant devant la télévision sans même prêter attention à ce qu'il se passait sur le petit écran.

Vers trois heures de l'après-midi, un grand bruit retentit dans sa cheminée. Quelques secondes plus tard, Hermione en sortait, noire de suie.

« Harry ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ramoner ta cheminée de temps en temps, parce que ce n'est vraiment pas propre quand tu... Harry ? »

« Mmmh ? Oh, salut 'Mione... » répondit le jeune homme en levant, un instant, les yeux de la télé pour fixer l'intruse.

« Euh... Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Oui, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

« Parce que tu es en boxer, devant les _Feux de l'Amour_... »

« Ah ? »

Il se regarda, puis regarda la télé pour voir que, effectivement, il était en boxer en train de regarder les _Feux de l'Amour_.

« Pathétique. » lâcha-t-il. Il n'avait jamais autant utilisé ce mot que ce jour-là.

« Harry... » fit la jeune femme en s'asseyant à côté de lui et en éteignant la télévision. « C'est les photos de toi et Malfoy qui te mettent dans cet état-là ? Je peux comprendre tu sais, après tout ce que tu as fait pour que ta vie privée reste privée, tu... »

« C'est pas ça 'Mione... C'est pire que ça, tu ne te rends même pas compte ! »

« Pire que ça ? »

« Malfoy part pendant trois mois... »

Hermione le regarda, cherchant en quoi cela était un problème.

« Oui, je sais, c'est stupide... Je ne l'ai pas vu pendant dix-sept ans et là je dis que je ne pourrais pas survivre trois mois sans le voir... Je suis pathétique. »

« Oh... Tu es amoureux de lui, c'est ça ? »

Harry ne dit rien, ne hocha même pas la tête, mais ce n'était pas la peine. Ce sentiment était gravé sur son visage.

« Et lui ? »

« Quoi lui ? »

« Est-ce qu'il est amoureux de toi ? »

« Tu rêves Hermione... C'est de Malfoy dont on parle... »

« Et alors ? Il est aussi capable de ressentir des sentiments tu sais. Il est aussi humain que toi. »

« Il s'aime lui... »

« Harry... Arrête de faire cette tête ! Quand il reviendra, tu auras qu'à lui poser la question. »

« Tu es folle ! Il va se moquer de moi ! Je ne _peux_ pas faire ça ! »

« Harry... »

« Laisse-moi Hermione... S'il te plaît... »

La jeune femme n'insista pas, ajoutant tout de même que, s'il avait besoin de parler, il pouvait venir les voir quand il voulait. Le Sauveur acquiesça simplement à cette demande et son amie le laissa seul, inquiète. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus...

**OooOooO**

Les jours passaient, semblables. Et bientôt deux mois passèrent sans que Harry ne les voie passer. Il avait posé un congé indéterminé, et passait ses journées devant la télé, à regarder les _Feux de l'Amour_. Il avait découvert que les sorciers avaient aussi adapté ce feuilleton au monde magique, et regardait, à présent, la version moldue _et_ sorcière.

Hermione, Ginny et sa nièce venaient le voir chaque jour, mais rien ne lui remontait le moral. Il en avait marre de rester assit devant la télé, telle une larve, mais n'arrivait pas à faire autrement.

Comme à leur habitude, Ginny et Hermione passèrent ce matin-là. Mais elles étaient surexcitées. Elles ne laissèrent pas le temps à Harry de dire quoi que ce soit, qu'elle zappèrent, pour tomber sur une émission people.

« Qu'est-ce que... ? »

« Chut 'Ry ! _Il_ va être interwivé ! » fit Ginny, fébrile.

« Mais qui ? »

Une chevelure dorée et des yeux gris lui répondirent. Il voulut prendre la télécommande des mains de ses amies, mais elles tirent bon.

« Regarde et tais-toi. » ordonna Hermione.

**« Nous avons le plaisir d'accueillir aujourd'hui Draco Malfoy, leader et chanteur des Slaves of Fire ! _»_**

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit, de même que quelques cris de fans enragés. Malfoy, quant à lui, se contenta d'un petit sourire. _''Il est toujours aussi beau...''_ se désespéra Harry.

**« Mr Malfoy, tout d'abord une question qui brûle les lèvres de tous les journalistes et de tous les fans depuis deux mois. Est-il vrai que vous couchez avec Harry Potter, le célèbre Sauveur ? »**

**« C'est vrai... »**

**« Et comment en êtes-vous venus à coucher ensemble ? »**

**« On s'est rencontrés par hasard pendant un de mes concerts, donné à Londres il y a deux mois. J'ai fait monté sa nièce sur scène – qui, en passant, à une voix superbe – et je les ais fait venir dans ma loge. Puis je les ais raccompagnés chez eux et... J'ai sauté sur lui une fois chez lui. »**

**« C'est donc vous qui en avait envie ? »**

**« Je peux vous assurer qu'il n'était pas en reste... »**

**« Et après que vous ayiez couchés ensemble, que s'est-il passé ? »**

**« Rien. Je suis rentré à l'hôtel et on a décollé le soir-même pour Paris. »**

**« Vous êtes restés en contact depuis ? »**

**« Non. »**

**« Une rumeur dit que vous couchiez ensemble lorsque vous étiez encore élèves à Poudlard. C'est vrai ? »**

**« Tout à fait. Disons que... On s'ennuyait et on était, chacun, au goût de l'autre. Ca c'est fait naturellement si je puis dire. »**

**« Ressentez-vous quelque chose pour lui ? »**

**« Et bien... Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que j'ai écrit deux de mes chansons en pensant à lui. »**

**« Vraiment ? Lesquelles ? »**

**« ''Cher toi'' et ''Tu m'as oublié''. »**

**« Ce sont les chansons les plus mélancoliques de votre répertoire... Pourquoi les avoir écrites en pensant à lui ? Pourquoi pas plutôt une chanson joyeuse ? »**

**« Parce que, ce que je ressentais à cet instant, c'était de la mélancolie... Quant à ''Cher toi'', c'est une lettre que je n'ai jamais eu le courage de lui envoyer. Peut-être que j'aurais dû le faire, peut-être que nos vies auraient étaient différentes... »**

Harry fut troublé. Le regard de Malfoy semblait si... mélancolique. Ces chansons lui étaient-elles vraiment destinées ? L'interview se finit ici, et les filles éteignirent la télévision. Quant au brun, il s'effondra dans le canapé. Il ne comprenait pas... Pourquoi Malfoy n'a-t-il jamais essayé de le contacter ?

« Tu as ta réponse Harry... Malfoy peut aussi ressentir des sentiments... Et envers toi. » dit Hermione, avant de se lever et de tirer Ginny.

« On te laisse réfléchir Ry... » dit la rousse, avant qu'elles ne s'évaporent dans un nuage de fumée.

Il fallut une dizaine de minutes, avant que le Sauveur ne se ressaisisse et se relève, comme poussé par une force invisible. Il alla s'habiller, se coiffa autant qu'il le pus, se rasa, mangea un bout et disparut dans la cheminée. Il fallait qu'il en ai le coeur net...

Il arriva chez ses amies, plein de suie et faillit tomber à terre. Il _fallait_ vraiment qu'il pense à ramoner sa cheminée ! Il ne répondit pas au regard surpris des deux femmes et disparut à l'étage. Il toqua à la porte au fond du couloir, où il était écrit, en lettre de feu qui bougeaient régulièrement : _**''Ici, c'est MA chambre ! Défense d'entrer sans MON autorisation''**_.

Harry sourit, reconnaissant bien sa nièce, et il entra sans demander l'autorisation.

« Tonton ! » s'exclama la jeune fille en finissant d'enfiler son T-shirt. « J'étais en train de m'habiller ! »

« Je t'ai déjà vue toute nue, tu sais. »

« Oui mais j'avais sept ans ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Tu t'es enfin décidé à te lever ? »

Harry sourit et s'assit sur le lit.

« En faite, j'aurai besoin de ton aide. »

« Pour reconquérir Malfoy ? »

« Qui sait ? »

Lyana sourit et s'assit à côté de lui.

« Je t'écoute... »

« Il faudrait que tu me passe leur CD. »

« Laisse-moi deviner... ''Cher toi'' et ''Tu m'as oublié'' ? »

« Perspicace avec ça. »

La jeune fille sourit et se leva, pour prendre un CD posé sur son bureau.

« Je me doutais que tu allais venir, alors je l'ai mit de côté. »

Le brun prit le CD... Sa filleule était vraiment un cas !

« Au faite... » rajouta-t-elle alors qu'Harry se levait pour partir. « Pour un Serpentard, il a beaucoup plus de courage que toi. »

Il partit en souriant. Elle n'avait pas tord... Il n'avait vraiment pas assuré sur ce coup. Mais il se promit de se rattraper. Après tout, qu'est-ce que c'est un mois dans une vie ?

**OooOooO**

Il passa ce dernier mois à faire le ménage chez lui, à ramoner la cheminée, changer les meubles de place... Bref, réorganiser tout son intérieur. Mais il décida de s'entretenir lui-aussi. Il passa chez le coiffeur, alla s'acheter de nouveaux vêtements avec l'aide de sa nièce, qui le convainquit d'acheter des habits plus près du corps. Même s'il avait râlé au début, il devait finalement avouer que le résultat était plutôt probant.

Il passa ce mois à écouter les chansons des Slaves of Fire, en particulier les deux qui le concernaient. Et plus il les écoutait, plus elles le touchaient.

Ce mois passa relativement vite, même si les soirs étaient longs pour Harry. En effet, il s'occupait la journée, mais les soirées, il n'avait plus rien à faire, si ce n'est regarder la télé. Dire que, le soir du concert, il ne rêvait que de ça, regarder la télé au lieu de le voir... Et voilà que maintenant c'était le contraire. La vie est vraiment bizarre...

Il avait suffit qu'il le voit, qu'il lui parle, qu'il le touche, pour que des sentiments qu'il croyait avoir enfuit à jamais refasse surface. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir été si accro à lui.

En ce lundi matin, Harry s'était habillé pour se préparer à aller travailler. Ça allait faire trois mois qu'il n'avait pas bougé de chez lui, et il se dit que c'était le moment de retrourner travailler. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, en ouvrant la porte, de se retrouver face à Malfoy ! Il avait encore oublié de poser les sorts...

« Malfoy, qu'est-ce que... »

« Je suis venu te parler Potter. »

« Euh... Bah rentre... » fit le brun en se poussant pour laisser son hôte passer.

Ils migrèrent au salon, et ils s'assirent sur le canapé, fruit de leurs ébats il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça... Harry rougit légèrement, mais Draco ne le vit pas, trop occupé à réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire.

« Harry je... »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir, que deux lèvres prirent possession des siennes. Puis le Sauveur le renversa sur le canapé et entreprit de le déshabiller. Ce dernier ne savait pas vraiment ce qui lui avait prit. Pour une fois, depuis le début de sa ''relation'' avec Malfoy, il avait décidé d'être courageux... Et il fallait avouer qu'il avait aussi très envie de lui.

« Harry... Arrêtes, je... Il faut que je te parle et... »

Mais le brun ne l'écouta pas et continua, torturant les mamelons, avant de s'attaquer au sexe qui commençait à être en érection. Il en lécha doucement le bout, et, à l'aide de sa main, la masturba tendrement. Il s'arrêta finalement, un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu es sûr que tu veux que j'arrête ? » demanda-t-il en embrassant le gland.

« Nn... Nan ! T'arrêtes surtout pas ! »

Harry sourit, et le prit entièrement en bouche, faisant de longs vas et vients. Le blond gémissait fortement et avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Il sentit qu'il allait venir et prévint son amant, voulant lui dire d'arrêter, mais ce dernier ne voulut rien entendre et continua sa succion.

Le blond jouit plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulut, dans la bouche d'un Harry satisfait.

« Tu m'as manqué... » souffla le brun en se couchant tout contre son amant.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi...Je... Je suis désolé de ce que je t'ai dit en dernière année, je... »

« Draco... J'ai regardé ton interview... Enfin on m'a plutôt obligé à le regarder mais... J'ai été... Je ne peux même pas te dire ce que j'ai ressentit quand tu as dit que tu avais écrit ces chansons en pensant à moi. » le coupa Harry.

« Harry... »

« Laisse-moi juste finir, s'il te plaît... »

Le blond ne dira rien, attendant que le Sauveur ne finisse ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

« Je... Je voulais les réécouter, alors j'ai emprunté ton album à ma nièce. Et j'ai écouté tes chansons en boucle pendant tout ce mois. J'avais l'impression de t'avoir à côté de moi, tu comprends ? Et j'en avais marre de me lamenter juste parce que tu étais partit trois mois... »

Il s'arrêta ici, enfouissant son visage rouge dans le cou du blond, masquant ainsi sa gêne de lui avoir avoué qu'il s'était lamenté à cause de lui.

« J'ai longtemps hésité avant de faire cette interview... J'avais peur que tu tombes dessus et que tu te moques de moi. Et puis, je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je le fasse, comme ça je serais enfin fixé sur ce que tu ressent pour moi. Harry, je... »

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase, n'en trouvant pas le courage. Pourtant, le plus dur était fait, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui dire ces deux petits mots.

« Draco je... »

Et Harry ne finit pas non plus sa phrase. Mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de se dire ''Je t'aime'', ça transparaissait dans leurs yeux, dans leurs gestes lorsqu'ils firent l'amour ce jour-là, encore et encore, jusqu'à épuisement.

Finalement, Harry n'alla pas travaillé ce jour-là. Il avait enfin Draco près de lui, il devait en profiter. Et il était sûr que Ron ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur.

Ils s'endormirent sur le canapé, épuisé par leurs retrouvailles. Et lorsqu'Harry alla cherche le journal ce matin-là, un petit sourire flotta sur son visage.

« Bonnes nouvelles ? » demanda le blond en voyant son amant sourire ainsi.

« Assez oui... » fit ce dernier en allant embrasser son amant. « Le résultat du sondage ''Est-ce que notre Sauveur national et le talentueux chanteur des Slaves of Fire forment un beau couple'' est arrivé. »

« Alors ? »

« 90 % de voix trouvent qu'on va bien ensemble... Et plusieurs témoignages nous souhaitent beaucoup de bonheur. »

« Ce serait dommage de les décevoir tu ne trouves pas ? » demanda à nouveau Draco en se serrant contre Harry.

« Très... » chuchota ce dernier en embrassant son petit ami.

« C'est pathétique, hein ? » fit soudain le chanteur en mettant fin au baiser.

« Quoi ? »

« Nous deux, ensemble, se disant presque des mots d'amour. »

« Pathétique en effet... »

« Mais tu sais quoi ? »

« Non... Mais je sens que tu vas me le dire... »

« J'aime être pathétique, tant que c'est avec toi... »

Un nouveau baiser, suivit par des milliers d'autres. Certes, dire ''Je t'aime'' à l'autre prendra un peu de temps, mais, finalement, est-ce le plus important ? Tant que les gestes au quotidien le prouvent, les mots sont tellement futiles... Et, qui sait, peut-être oseront-ils un jour se l'avouer ?

**The End ^^

* * *

**

**Voilà... Ca fait depuis juillet que j'avais cet OS dans la tête, et il m'a fallut 7 mois pour l'écrire --'... **

**C'est le plus long texte que j'ai écrit jusqu'à présent... 20 pages ! XD**

**Alors, dites-moi tout, comment l'avez vous trouvé ? J'espère que vous avez aimé :p**

**Bisous,**

**music67love  
**

**Note : j'aurai put renomé cet OS ''Pathétique'', vu le nombre de fois où je l'utilise ce mot --'**


End file.
